Artemis Fowl and The Glass box
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: Artemis, Holly, Butler and David are alone at fowl manor when a crate that says 'fragile' appears on the fowl manor door step the four wonder what's in the crate so David does a check. what could go wrong?


Artemis, Butler, Holly and David were alone at Fowl Manor because Artemis's mother and father had taken the twins with them to a business meeting and were doing exactly what Artemis parents told him not to do "_And finally Artemis don't have any friends come over while we're gone"_ said Artemis's parents but Artemis was 15 so he felt that if he clean this up then he wouldn't get in trouble. David brought out his Xbox and played Titan fall, Butler made food, Holly flew around the house, and Artemis played against David in a match of Titan fall. At three, they all passed out. And the last thing said was "happy birthday Artemis" because it was Artemis's birthday. David was in one of the armchairs, Butler was the only one who made it to bed, Artemis was on the couch and Holly fell on top of Artemis when she passed out. "mmmulp" said David, because he had a pillow on his face. He took it off. "oh man." he said. Artemis and Holly were still asleep. _I'm gonna go get breakfast he thought_

* * *

Butler came into the kitchen "morning" he said "shhhh" whispered David "why" Butler whispered back. David pointed to the couch "oh" whispered Butler "you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked David" who had a spreading smile on his face. "definitely" said Butler "when did Mrs. Fowl say she'd be home?" asked David "fourteen days" replied Butler. "fourteen days to watch how this plays out" said David who was pouring cereal into a bowl. Artemis woke up when David was eating and Butler was fixing breakfast, but Artemis didn't move because he felt a weight on his chest. Artemis looked at his chest and saw Holly sleeping on him_ hmmm...how did that happen _he thought. And just then, Holly woke up and not knowing said "Morning Arty" _what did I just say?_ thought Holly. _Arty?_ thought Artemis _only mother calls me that but I guess Holly can be an exception _

* * *

"Odd position isn't this?" said Artemis. Holly realized she was on top of Artemis. "Oh" said Holly, her cheeks lit up like a red Christmas tree. She got off of Artemis. Then they both went to eat. While David was eating he listened to music from his special edition I pod and ear buds _its likely to be rock _thought Artemis. then Artemis's thoughts drifted to Holly _why was she on top of me? _he thought then someone knocked on the door. David pulled a kunai out of his pocket "I'll get it" he said and went out side. they heard a muffled voice through the door. "ish'kantith!" (Gnomish I am NOT translating) said David. Holly winced, then David pulled a crate in the door it read 'fragile' "should I run the checks?'' asked David "no lets wait a week but do a check every two days. starting...now." said Artemis. David and Butler decided that David would do the checks first then Butler does his the second two days.

* * *

That night, David decided to stay up again and heard talking in Gnomish in Artemis's room but since David couldn't translate (he was never tought to) he didn't know what was being said and this being Artemis couldn't crack the door to see what was happening. David couldn't find Holly in her guest room so thought two things, the first was that Holly wasn't in her room and second- _no way _David quietly ran to the security monitors and saw Holly kissing Artemis. David decided that he should go and lay down.

* * *

David woke up from a nightmare about the box eating him "D'Arvit!" he yelled and shot the training dummy 5 times in the head. Artemis heard this outburst and went to see what happened "David what happened?" asked Artemis "THE FREAKIN BOX!" shouted David. "Artemis, tell David to get down here." said Butler

5 minutes later

When David came down, he had a gas mask clipped to his belt. "Is that absolutely needed?" asked Holly "if I'm checking that, yes" he said pointing to the box. So David when to check it. there was something inside it a glass box "hey, who ordered a glass box?" asked David "a glass box?" said Holly yeah that's what I see on the fisheye- oh no" said David "what?" asked butler while he watch David put the gas mask on. then the box exploded.

* * *

David was badly bruised, mostly because of the face of the box hitting him. Butler, Artemis and holly were all coughing _gas _he thought and managed to give Butler a mask "get Artemis out of here!" he shouted. Butler nodded, grabbed Artemis and jumped out the window. David grabbed Holly, and turned to see people come through where the front door use to be. _those aren't people _he thought so grabbed his dessert eagle and shot one in the head. he dropped so he shot three of them, all went down then a thought struck him _why me! why?!_ when he got to the second floor the gas was chasing him! he ran as fast as he could. David shot the window twice and jumped. And was shot in mid jump in the legs, he fell.

* * *

Butler ran with his charge in his arms _I need to get to Dublin _he thought and quickly checked Artemis heart beat. weak _that gas was poison _he thought _and where is David?_ then Butler heard gunshots.

* * *

David dragged his limp body across the grass trailing blood _I need to get Holly out of here_ he thought then Holly woke up and screamed "Artemis!" "Artemis isn't here Holly he's with butler and you need to get out of here" said David handing her a kunai. "find Artemis and Butler" David rolled over and pulled out a dessert eagle and shot a couple things coming at them "I can't make it, go!" Holly nodded and sprinted away. David felt something drag him and shot it and passed out.

* * *

Artemis woke up in a bed in a hospital, a transmogrified Holly sat next to his bed and Butler sitting on the other side Holly stood and ran to his bedside "Artemis are you awake?" she said worried. "Yes I'm awake Holly" "good the doctors thought you weren't going to make it" said Butler "where is David?" asked Artemis. then Holly's expression darkened "he's the reason I got out people came to vacate the gas and found him but he isn't at the hospital yet he held them off long enough for me to escape to get to you" said Holly. "all trauma units are requested in the west wing" boomed the intercom. "That's probably David." said Butler and went to the west wing but stopped "oh and I know you two kissed" said Butler then kept on walking. both Holly and Artemis's faces turn extremely red.

* * *

Butler saw David on the stretcher then a nurse stopped him "sir you can't follow him" "why?" asked butler "because he is going to surgery to have bullets removed from his legs" said the nurse "oh" said Butler and started to walk back to Artemis's room. "David's in surgery" said Butler when he got back to Artemis's room "really, why?" asked Artemis. Butler became very serious "shot in both the legs."

* * *

David's surgery was 2 hours long, both Holly and Artemis were asleep so that left Butler with the job of cleaning Fowl Manor and that meant putting the doors back on they're hinges, cleaning up the kitchen, picking up trash, buying two new windows, moving the glass cube and explaining the half dozen pictures on the Fowl computer server. Everyone had had enough for one night.


End file.
